


Ash x Eiji rec list stories that have an ensemble cast element

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: Ash x Eiji that i think are good, and have an actual plot  but the romantic relationship doesn't swallow the other characters or their narrative importance. Also thank you to every author in this fandom
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Ash x Eiji rec list stories that have an ensemble cast element

Favorite Ash x Eiji rec fics but the other important characters don’t get shafted or reduced. 

Protective Custody by Cousin D  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948597/chapters/54857308

The Avengers are assigned to protect Ash Lynx until he testifies at the trial of arrested Club Cod members. 

Why you should check it out- action, suspense and it gives all of the cast even cannon minor characters time to shine. The stakes are high and the characterization makes this feel very much like A Banana Fish sequel. The themes of child abuse, trauma kids feeling unsafe and the corruption of government organization are still relevant. 

Paper Boats by Adreaming Songbird  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394629/chapters/46152421

Eiji becomes a hostage of the Lee family and gets pulled into a political plot and reunites with childhood friend and knight Ash Lynx. 

Why you should check it out- a really cool political revenge plot and Eiji’s dynamics with Yut Lung, Shorter and Sing are just as strong and well developed as his romantic relationship with Ash. 

Giving up the Gun by jason dean  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712858/chapters/59732089

Honestly Jason dean in general writes very good Banana Fish fics about how difficult it is to move on from the past. I’d recommend all of them this one is only five chapters because its in its early stages but those few chapters paint a compelling situation. 

Between Grief and High Delight by Val Creative  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844880/chapters/57304774

Ash is Dino’s son who keeps having strange dreams 

Why you should check it out- Dino is used well as a villain and even more of a threat then cannon. His abusive relationship with Ash is the core of the story. Its full of suspense and has an almost surreal feel to it as if Ash himself doesn’t know what’s real and what isn’t. 

In the Light i Saw You by ohrange  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751507/chapters/44482132

Banana Fish set in the modeling industry 

Why you should check it out- It takes the elements of Banana fish and expands on them in a more gritty realistic way while still keeping some of the more exaggerated elements. Also the character relationships are beautifully written and Sing and Yut Lung’s and Ash and Eiji’s dynamics arch’s are a lot more messy and complicated here but end in a very satisfying way. 

Anything Seem’s possible with you by my side by Vasser  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935386/chapters/52353193

Eiji is an Omega who is pressured into sex with Arthur then abandoned when he gets pregnant 

Why you should check it out- I’m not very big on Alpha Omega fics but this one wasn’t bad due to an examination of how Yut Lung and Eiji are affected by the world and pressures of being second class citizens without losing any of their cannon characterization even descent characters who don’t like the system like Ash and Eiji’s father are revealed to still be affected by the social class structure and have their biases about omega’s and the author put a lot of work into this. So if you like Omega fics and enjoy stories about prejudice and how it shapes societies. I would recommend you give this one a read. 

At Chang dai Orphanage by Nikophi 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909887/chapters/57489463

An Au where Eiji Shorter, and Nadia take care of an orphaned kids Yut Lung, Sing, Skip are there changes and due to some mafia problems. They end up running into Ash and nursing him back to health. 

Why you should check it out? Much like Banana fish this fic balances both the elements of darkly unsettling situations and humor. Eiji has very different relationships with Yut and Sing due to them being aged down but it really works. Sing and Skip get a lot more fleshed out as characters and there is an overall bigger focus on the children left behind by society and protecting them. The jokes driven from character relationships are actually quite witty and there is an overall very solid group dynamic. 

This tender gravity by angeldescendant  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724065/chapters/36553836

Ash and Eiji meet because they switch bodies its basically a your name fusion story but with its own spin. 

Why you should check it out? This fic is lighter then a lot of the others on this list focusing more on healing and coming to terms with painful and hard pasts. Also Eiji and Ash inhabiting each other’s lives and the confusion that comes with this is just hilarious. Overall it really does a good job at fleshing out Eiji’s home town background and how he and his sister cope with the problems in their own lives and how this affects both how Ash sees him and others. Its just very atmospheric, it made me laugh, cry and I was just blown away by how much was done with such a simple premise. 

The one with the zombies by Turnups 

Basically Ash and Eiji fighting zombies with his gang because there was an outbreak in New York. 

Why you should check this out? There’s a lot of action and cool kick ass suspense moments. It builds up their relationship in a really sweet way and has Ash deal with the problem known as Dino Golzine in a much more satisfying way. If Ash and Eiji being cute with each other and killing Zombies sounds like your cup of tea. I’d highly recommend this one. 

Before our Spring by JessKyuCriss  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350510/chapters/43445960

Basically Eiji and Ash are teachers who fall in love and Ash's past brings some trouble.

Why you should check it out the style of emails and newspapers being used to tell the story is an interesting choice and while its mostly fluff its very, very humorous fluff and everyone’s letters and emails to each other are full of character, and snarky wit. So if you want something with maybe a little darkness but is overall cozy, fun and just plain adorable this is something you’d enjoy. 

Dusk till Dawn by equintoctial  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403557/chapters/40963847 

Based on Howls Moving Castle 

Why you should check it out its a great fairy tale full of action, magic, drama, romance. It has great character dynamics and even if you know the story of Howl's castle it really does its own thing with the concept and characters. It also still has one of the best Yut Lung redemption arks, i’ve seen in a Banana Fish fic. 

The Sweetest Sounds by Wintergrew  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073117/chapters/37530755

Summary Ash x Eiji version of the Cinderella story with the more disturbing Banana Fish elements 

Why you should check it out? 

This is one of the better fairy tale Banana fish takes in my opinion its not perfect but it does do some interesting things with the Cinderella Tale and it does a good job of blending the elements from both stories into a cocktail that really works. Also the ending is way more satisfying then cannon. So if you like Banana fish and Cinderella, i’d give it a try. 

To Hell and Back by 2space lesbo1  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830860

Ash is an officer in world war two who falls in love with Eiji who’s a prisoner of war. 

Why you should check it out, this is one of the only Banana Fish fics i’ve seen that explores racism from a lot of different angles from the individual and even institutional level. It doesn’t pull any punches when talking about its subject matter. If you like pieces that are thoughtful and well written. I’d suggest this one in a heartbeat. 

Eden's Apple by Hamliet  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396678/chapters/40946339

Ash and co in a boarding school run by abusive creeps and team up to take down their principal. 

Why you should check it out, Hamliet is a great author and honestly i'd recommend all her Banana fish fics she understands the characters and writes all their dynamics very well and she's very big on redemption and character happiness while not shying away from the more disturbing elements of the Banana Fish universe.

**Author's Note:**

> this list is completely biased and subjective and keep in mind i haven't read every Eiji x Ash fics there is. To the authors on this list i appologize if i'm under selling you. Honestly its very difficult to tell people why you and all the authors on this list touched me with their writing, because its really a very personal thing.  
> I just want to let you know, you did and to thank you and every author in this fandom for the constant Banana Fish content. That many of us needed to cope with certain elements of the story. 
> 
> Also i want to do a Yut Lung fic rec list next so look out for that.


End file.
